Hotch's Fairy Godfather
by Tigereye77
Summary: After a near miss for Emily, Hotch realizes he's very much in love with her. But what to do next?  Fortunately, he has his very own Fairy Godfather to help him figure things out.  Probably a 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, it was a suck-tastic day on many levels for Criminal Minds. Not only was it a BOTCH episode, but we got news that Paget Brewster will be leaving the show at the end of the season. Considering how poorly CBS has treated her the past two years, I can't say that I blame her, though I will miss her terribly. She was one of the few bright spots in this Sucking Hairy Monkey Balls Trainwreck of a season that Erica Messer conjured up. I wish Paget the best of luck and I will definitely follow her to whatever new project she has (side note! Paget will be on the Talking Dead chat show this Sunday, February 19 on AMC. Check your listings!). As for Criminal Minds, I will continue writing as the muse hits me, and I got a lot of stories to tell. No fair-weather HotLy fan here, I'm a loyalist. However, after this season, I'm done with the show, especially if they continue to let Messer run things. This is just a simple, fluffy, two-shot that's angst free, for the most part. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Emily!"<p>

Hotch felt a cold hand grip his heart when he heard JJ scream the other woman's name and he pushed himself to run faster up the stairs that led to the roof. He burst through a door, sending it crashing against the wall as he quickly scanned the rooftop, weapon raised and ready.

He could see JJ with their kidnapped victim, Mindy Sparks, clutched in her arms. The blonde's head snapped around when she heard his noisy arrival. Even from where he was, twenty yards away from her, Hotch could see the naked fear in her eyes.

"Hotch!" she cried out, her voice colored with a note of hysteria. "Em-, Emily, she was fighting with the Unsub and they-," JJ swallowed hard. "They went over the side of the roof!"

The cold hand around his heart squeezed even harder and breathing became difficult. He started to run forward, each step becoming heavier and harder to make as the dread of what he was to find sent fear coursing through his body.

They had been pursuing a pedophile who had killed his last three victims and hours earlier had snatched a little girl from a playground. The team had tracked him and his latest victim to this empty office building. As usual, they had split off into two groups with Rossi, Reid and Morgan taking the lower floors, while Hotch, Prentiss and JJ took the upper ones. Systematically, they had searched each of the rooms in the abandoned building. Hotch had been in one room at the far end of a hallway when he had heard Emily's shout. He could hear his two agents set off in hot pursuit of their suspect. He was only seconds behind them, but took the wrong staircase. That had cost him precious time and when he realized his mistake, the women and the suspect had enough of ahead start on him that they were out of his line of sight.

If he had only not taken the wrong staircase, he would have been on the rooftop with them when they caught up to the suspect. Their unsub was a large, muscular man who weighed as much as the two women combined and had at least a half a foot on Emily. While Hotch had every confidence in his female agents, if a man who was a head taller and twice your body size got the upper hand on you and you couldn't use your gun as an equalizer, no matter how skilled you might be, it would be hard to fight him off.

Like now.

JJ was babbling out an explanation of the events as he ran towards the edge. He vaguely heard her comments.

"Emily was just starting to pat him down and then I got distracted by Mindy and he jumped Em! She was struggling with him and they went over the edge."

As Hotch continued to move forward, the cold grip on his heart squeezed tighter and tighter, and breathing became extremely difficult. A kaleidoscope of memories of Emily flooded his brain. The lovely eighteen year old daughter of Ambassador Prentiss whose smile was wide and bright with long, lean legs stretching out from a pair of faded demin shorts as she threw a laughing look at him over her shoulder. Emily walking into his office, with that same smile that he instantly remembered, but tried to pretend he didn't. Emily, as she stared gravely at him and informed him she belonged in the BAU. Emily sacrificing herself to protect him from Strauss' machinations. Emily, bloodied from a blow delivered by an unsub wielding a two by four. Emily's concerned face as she asked if he was okay. Emily's voice telling him, she could take it. Emily lying bleeding and dying before him as he called frantically for paramedics. Emily, pale and unconscious, barely breathing as she waited to be transported and he stood ready to lie to their friends. Emily, walking back into his life, focused on protecting a child. Emily, concerned about Jack and offering him kind and wise counsel. Emily, tears in her eyes telling him she was having a bad day.

Was that the sum of his memories of her? All that they had shared? It couldn't be over. She couldn't be gone because there was so much more. More for him to say to her. More for him to share with her. In those moments it took him to cross that roof top, to steel himself to look over the edge, the fear in Hotch's heart morphed into unbearable regret for the lost opportunities that he hadn't realized we had let slip from his grasp until confronted by these memories.

There were many missing scenes that he knew with each step that brought him closer to edge, he wanted to have. Memories of Emily smiling only at him, of her hand tucked into his. Emily in a white gown as she smiled at him when he slipped a wedding ring onto her finger. Him kissing Emily, making love to her and seeing her, glowing and beautiful with their child growing in her belly. The two of them, old and gray, sitting on the porch of their home as they watched their grown children play with their children. These thoughts flashed through his mind in less than a second and left him with a deep ache of want.

Hotch knew he wanted those memories to actually be real and he wondered if it was now too late. What would he find when he peered over the edge? Would all he see be Emily's body, shattered, with the beautiful light in her eyes gone and with it, all the chances and possibilities that he suddenly realized he wanted to have with her?

He finally reached the edge and taking a deep breath, he braced his hands onto the concrete ledge and peered over.

Two feet below him, clutching one of the small decorative dragon's heads that adorned the building, Emily Prentiss was clinging on for dear life. His shadow hit her and she looked up.

"Hotch! For God's sakes! Pull me up!" she shrieked at him in a very much alive voice.

He gaped at her for half a second before he was nearly lunging over the building to haul her back up. He reached down and she let one of hers loose from the death grip she had on the dragon to clasp his.

He could feel her warm, alive flesh and the icy feeling in his body immediately fled with the contact. Hotch easily began to haul her up, and with a push and a pull, Emily was safely back on the roof, wrapped in Hotch's arms.

She was so shaken from the experience otherwise she would have been surprised and feeling awkward finding herself in Hotch's embrace. But right now, all Emily felt was utter relief. She sagged weakly against him, her head fitting comfortably under his chin and her body curving against his. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with his Hotch scent as he held her tightly, even as she shivered from the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Emily!" JJ called out.

The blonde's relieved voice broke the spell for Emily and she pushed back from Hotch, who was reluctant to let her go. He kept his arms wrapped loosely around her and he saw the small wrinkle of confusion between her brows as she looked up at him. JJ called out again and Emily turned to look at her friend, waving her hand to indicate she was alright.

"Thank you," Emily said as she turned back to Hotch. "I sure didn't want to end up like our unsub."

"Any time," he replied softly. Her mention of their suspect brought his attention back to where they were. "Where did Miller go?"

Emily inclined her head in the direction of the side, but made no move towards the edge of the roof. She had already seen what happened to the man as she clung to the outcropping.

He didn't want to break all physical contact with her, so with a hand placed gently on her back, Hotch took a step forward and leaned over the edge of the roof again. This time he could see the body splayed out on another roof about forty feet below them. The building had multiple levels and a few seconds later, he could see Morgan, Reid and Rossi rush out from the side he was on, probably after hearing the suspect's body make contact below. He saw Rossi glance upwards and Hotch raised a hand to acknowledge the other man and let him know all was well up there. They too had no doubt heard JJ's scream over their comm. units.

He turned back to look at Emily who was regaining some color in her face. JJ was still tending to their young victim and quietly moving towards the staircase with her. Hotch looked back at Emily.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a quick smile. "I am now. A minute ago? Not so good." She straightened up and squared her shoulders. She shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe the creep got the jump on me like that."

"Hey, the important thing is that we got to the victim in time and you weren't hurt," Hotch murmured. He would need to get further details later, but right now, both he and Emily just needed a moment to celebrate her continued existence on this planet, unscathed.

She gave him a small smile and then cast one more glance at the edge of the roof. She shivered, causing Hotch to move closer to her and slip his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs," he murmured quietly as he began to steer her towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>Despite her protests, he insisted the paramedics check her over. Aside from a few scrapes and sore muscles, Emily was fine and managed to avoid a trip to the hospital. JJ accompanied their young victim and the rest of the team headed back to the police station to finalize their reports and pack up their things.<p>

Hotch watched as Emily joked with Reid and Morgan as they assembled their paperwork and photos into the banker boxes the station house had provided them. He hadn't realized he was staring at his brunette agent until he heard Rossi almost speak directly into his ear.

"She's fine, Aaron."

Hotch merely grunted if only to acknowledge Rossi's existence.

The older man rolled his eyes slightly. "You stare at her any harder and she'll have scorch marks. She's okay, Aaron. We got the douchebag, granted he had to be poured into a body bag and that means extra paperwork, but we saved that little girl. And Emily wasn't hurt."

"I should have been there, Dave," Hotch said in a heavy voice. "Instead I took the wrong staircase. That cost me too much time."

"Emily and JJ are two highly trained, extremely competent agents," Rossi argued. "You don't and can't be with them every second."

"If I was there, Emily wouldn't have nearly died," Hotch whirled on his friend fiercely. Rossi looked at him in startled surprise, the pain and guilt clearly written on his old friend's face, plus something else. "How many times have I not been there for her, Dave? How many times has she been hurt or nearly killed because I've been somewhere else and too late to get to her?"

"But you weren't late this time, Hotch," Rossi commented softly. "You saved her. And you saved her from Doyle."

"After she nearly died both times," he spat out bitterly as his eyes turned back towards his beautiful agent. "If anything happened to Emily, I-" Hotch's voice trailed off and another look came over his face. A look of puzzlement and confusion. His brow furrowed and suddenly something seemed to dawn on him and he looked sharply at Prentiss again.

Rossi watched the myriad of emotions play over the younger man's face. His shrewd eyes missed nothing and when asked later, he could pinpoint the exact moment it happened.

Aaron Hotchner just realized he was in love with Emily Prentiss.

Hotch stared at Emily from across the room with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He loved her. That was it. On the rooftop, he had felt regrets when he thought he would never see her again, regrets that there was so much more to share with this woman, but he hadn't had time to really think or analyze the jumble of emotions he was feeling. But now, with the danger passed, and the adrenaline wearing off, in the quiet moment as he watched her, Hotch knew: he loved Emily.

At that moment, she turned and saw him looking at her. She raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but when he didn't move or change his expression, he saw her frown at him in concern. She started to make her way over towards him.

He felt his heart give a small lurch as she came towards him, taking in each sway of her hips, the way the fluorescent lights above her hit her hair and picked up the subtle reddish highlights. How smooth and perfect her face looked even if it was marred by a concerned look.

Oh God, he was completely in love with Emily and he simply did not know what to do about it.

She stopped two feet from him and looked up at him with her large doe eyes. He had noticed how much smaller she had seemed to be on the roof top and his eyes dropped down, registering for the first time that she wore flat heeled boots instead of ones with some sort of higher heel. That explained why he had been able to tuck her so easily under his chin, why she had fit so perfectly and snugly against his body.

"Hotch?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head as she examined him closely. "Are you okay?" She had never seen him look so, well, she didn't know how to describe it. Stunned? Dumbstruck?

"He's fine, just realizing he's dying of hunger," Rossi interject smoothly. "Actually, we all are. How about this, it's late so why don't we stay the night and I'll treat us all to a nice dinner." He looked at Hotch and Emily expectantly.

"Well, I'm not one to turn down a free meal from Dave Rossi because I know you're not talking McDonalds," Emily laughed. She shot Hotch a concerned look. "Are you sure everything is okay, Hotch?"

The younger man found his tongue. "Uhm, yeah. Just had a moment there were everything hit and kind of blanked out for a second."

"Huh," Emily replied as she peered closely at him. "Okay, we'll I'll let the others know."

"Know what?" JJ and Garcia asked as they walked up to them. The tech analyst had made one of her rare forays out into the field with them.

"I am buying everyone dinner tonight because Hotch has decided we can stay an extra night before we go back. And I'm taking us somewhere nice." He looked pointedly at the women. "There's some time for you to do some shopping."

JJ scowled at him. "What's wrong with our work clothes?"

"They're work clothes," Rossi replied. "Where I'm thinking of people dress for dinner. Men will have to wear jackets and ties."

"Well, then you'll probably have to take Morgan and Reid shopping too," Garcia interjected. "I don't think my boy genius has a tie with him and I'm pretty sure Chocolate Adonis doesn't either."

"They can get something at the hotel gift shop," Rossi replied as he opened his arms wide and started shepherding the women towards the exit. Prentiss gave him a strange look and then glanced over her shoulder where Hotch had remained uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. "Now we'll finish up here. I'll make the arrangements and text the location of the restaurant to you ladies. Say seven o'clock for dinner?"

"Wait, you're offering to pay for a fancy dinner plus finish up packing?" Emily said in a suspicious voice. "What's going on?"

"What? I can't offer to pick up the tab now and then? And you've had a hard day, both you and JJ. You guys caught the bad guy, so the least we can do is pack," Rossi replied smoothly. "Take advantage when you can, I don't make these offers often."

"That's for sure," JJ snorted. She grabbed Emily's hand. "Come on, if they want to pack up the files, that's fine with me."

"I can use some retail therapy myself," Garcia added. "This was not a pretty case."

"None of them are," Emily sighed. She stole one more glance over at Hotch. "You okay with this?"

He nodded and gave her a thin smile. "We got Mindy Sparks back alive. It was a good win for us. Good reason to celebrate."

Emily seemed to consider his words and came to some sort of conclusion. She nodded her head once and with the other two women, left the station house.

Hotch turned towards Rossi with a frown on his face. "What was all that about?"

Dave grinned at his friend and clapped his shoulder with one meaty hand. "Tonight, Aaron, your fairy godfather will be helping you get your princess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: We can all use a Fairy God Rossi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry folks, miscalculated and this will actually be a three-part story. Part 2 was just getting a little long. Hope you enjoy and if you have an opportunity, drop me a line on what you think about it. Also, it's February 19th so that means Paget Brewster will be on AMC's "Talking Dead" tonight! Check it out!**

* * *

><p>"Rossi, this is pretty fancy," Morgan whistled as they were shown to their table.<p>

"I came here once on a book tour and make sure I visit it every time I'm in the city," Rossi replied as he looked over the wine list the maitre d' handed to him. He ordered two very expensive bottles, one white and one red to begin with. "They also have an excellent wine cellar here."

The restaurant was simply called Mel's Lounge, the ordinary name belying the elegant and expensive interior of the place. It was a throwback in many ways to the 1950s, plush black leather, comfortable seating, stark white table clothes and heavy plated silverware. The waiters were all dressed in serving jackets and there was even a coat check girl. There were two levels; the second level was primarily where the diners sat and where the BAU team was currently ensconced in a corner table offering them some privacy. The lower level had a few smaller tables on the edge of a large dance floor that took up the majority of the space. At the far end of the lower level, a small stage was set up with a live band that played old standards and where a female singer was currently crooning "Stormy Weather". In short, it was a perfect David Rossi spot where you expected him to meet up with the rest of the Rat Pack.

"Did the other say when they'll be here?" Hotch asked casually, though Rossi heard the slight note of anxiety in his voice.

The older man glanced at Aaron in faint amusement. "JJ texted that they should be here in about ten minutes or so. Something about Emily's shoes."

Hotch frowned. "Her shoes? They're having a problem with her shoes?"

"She probably had to buy a new pair if she got a dress," Morgan chimed in. "And that one can get fussy about her shoes."

"I once spent two hours with her in a shoe store while she was trying to decide between two pairs of boots," Reid added.

"You went shoe shopping with Prentiss?" Rossi asked in surprise.

"It was after that case in Phoenix where the heel on her boot broke off and she had to get a replacement pair. Remember we were late for dinner that last night we were there? It's because we where shopping for shoes."

Hotch sat there silently, jealous that the others had known this small bit of Emily information that he had no clue about. Where had he been this entire time he had known her? What did he know about her likes or dislikes? Would she even care about him? Feel a fraction of what he was beginning to realize he felt for her?

While Hotch's face remained set in it's stoic lines, Rossi could see the doubts creep into his eyes. Morgan and Reid were at the other end of the table discussing something and not paying attention to Rossi who sat to Hotch's left. The older man leaned towards the unit leader to speak in a low voice.

"Hotch, relax," Dave said in a calm voice. "I have this all planned out."

"I think this is a bad idea, Dave." Hotch licked his lips nervously and took a sip of water to soothe his dry mouth. "I think I need to consider things more carefully before I do Emily." When Rossi raised his eyebrows at him Hotch flushed a deep red, realizing what he had just said. "I mean before I say or do anything."

"Well, my plan might actually lead to what you first said," Rossi replied with a grin. At Hotch's frown he assured the younger man, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. I suspect Emily's feelings might be closer to yours than you think."

"Really?" Rossi had never heard the younger man's voice sound so hopeful or full of yearning before. Even in his crusted over, hardened heart, he felt a twinge of sympathy for his friend. He had long suspected Hotch had very deep feelings for their beautiful brunette colleague but had buried them so deeply that he had managed to convince himself they weren't there. However, with Emily's close brush with death, those feelings had come bubbling to the surface and thrown Hotch for a loop.

Rossi had no problems with Hotch and Emily starting a relationship. He thought they would be good for each other. Emily calmed and grounded Hotch and he offered her the security that was so lacking for much of her life. They were each other's missing halves, but he knew that given time to dwell on it, Hotch would convince himself that a) Emily obviously didn't feel the same for him and b) it would be unprofessional and ruin their working relationship and friendship should he pursue her. So rather than let the younger man convince himself to do something stupid, i.e., nothing at all, Rossi knew he had to intervene quickly before Hotch talked himself out of happiness.

It sometimes paid to be a wealthy, best-selling author. Actually, it paid often and well, but in this case, it was extremely handy as it helped Rossi throw together this last minute plan. It was quite simple. He had arranged for the band to play a song that would express Hotch's feelings for Emily, how he had suddenly realized how much she meant to him. All he needed to do was ask her to dance and say that _he_ had arranged for the song to be played and that it expressed his feelings for her better than he himself could.

"What if she doesn't want to dance?" Aaron had asked.

"All women want to dance," Rossi replied as he worked furiously on his smart phone to set up the dinner, the song, even arranging a little gift that Hotch could give Emily.

"Have you ever seen Emily dance?"

Rossi muttered distractedly. "Yeah, when we go out to Mahoney's sometimes. I've seen her dance with Derek, the girls, a couple of guys."

"That's not really the kind of dancing I do."

Rossi sighed, looking up to see Hotch frowning at him. The older man wasn't fooled. Hotch was simply scared and trying to think up excuses from going after Emily. Well, that was why he had Rossi and why ol' Uncle Dave was taking care of everything. If he left it up to Aaron, both Hotch and Emily would be in retirement homes before the man got up the courage to let her know how he felt. And Dave would like to see that happen before he died of old age.

"It will be fine. We have a nice dinner. You ask her to dance. You tell her how you feel and you give her a little gift."

"Gift?" Hotch looked at Rossi in alarm. "No one said anything about a gift."

"I've got it covered. Aaron, relax! I've got your back."

He had talked Hotch down from that ledge, but as they waited in the restaurant for their female counterparts, he could see the younger man was slowly beginning to lose his nerve again. Rossi was just about to call JJ to see what was keeping them when he saw Garcia's brightly colored orange dress near the entrance. Right behind her was JJ's bright, blonde head.

"There they are," Rossi called out in relief.

He grinned when he saw Hotch's head snap around and he stood up, looking eagerly for Emily. The two blondes moved forward after catching sight of him and hurried over to the table. The brunette was not following them.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked immediately, not bothering to greet either woman or notice the rather pretty picture the pair painted.

"She's checking her coat and hitting the ladies room first," JJ replied. She started to take the empty seat next to Hotch when both he and Rossi made squawking noises, making her pause in a slight crouch as she started to sit down. She looked at both men with wide eyes. "What?"

"Er, JJ, that seat is for Emily," Hotch mumbled.

She frowned at him. They didn't have assigned seats though each of them tended to head for their favorite chairs in the conference room back at the BAU or on the jet. She looked sharply at Hotch.

"Why don't you sit over by me, JJ?" Rossi interjected. He gave the woman a pointed look.

Still not understanding what was going on, but definitely curious, JJ shrugged and moved over a few seats to sit between Rossi and Reid. The latter was engaged in a spirited conversation with Garcia and Morgan and all three had ignored the seating discussion between the others.

Hotch let out a small sigh of relief and looked back at the entrance, anxious for Emily's arrival. He didn't notice JJ staring at him in bemusement. The blonde leaned over and spoke in a soft voice to Rossi.

"What's going on?" she murmured. "Hotch has been as jumpy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs watching for Emily. He was also staring at her a lot at the station. Is he still jumpy after what happened this afternoon?"

"Let's just say today was a bit of a wakeup call for Aaron," Rossi replied with a secretive grin.

JJ stared at him in irritation, but knew David Rossi could be as mum as a priest. She shook her head and continued to watch her boss, wondering what was affecting his behavior.

Hotch anxiously watched the doorway for Emily. As each second ticked by, he became more convinced that Rossi's plan was foolish. He needed more time to examine his feelings. Was what he was feeling truly love or merely relief to know that Emily was safe and unharmed? Was he merely riding an adrenaline wave and his feelings were all over the place? He should really take some time and examine how he felt towards Emily. He shouldn't be rushing in to things. After all, he didn't want to mess up their-

All thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw her pause in the doorway by the hostess station. She wore a dark purple dress that had a deep v-neckline and a skirt that came to her knees and swished around her legs with each step she took. Her hair was curled and pined up with a few strands loose and framing her face.

She looked so beautiful, Hotch felt his heart literally stop.

Rossi grinned when he saw the expression on his friend's face. He turned his head and saw JJ looking back and forth between Hotch and Emily with a surprised look. Comprehension dawned on her and she turned to look at Rossi. "Really?" she breathed out. "When?"

Dave gave her an amused smirk. "Just a few hours ago. It took Emily's brush with death to make Aaron realize how much she means to him."

"So tonight," JJ said in a low voice as she leaned in closer to Rossi. She stole a look at their companions who remained oblivious to Hotch's intense focus on Prentiss. "This was all part of Hotch's plan to do what?"

"Actually my plan. You know as well as I do that Hotch will talk himself out of doing anything. Remember Beth was the one who made all the moves on Hotch. Aaron can be a bit of a wuss when it comes to women." He gave JJ a speculative look. "The question is what do you think Emily's feelings are?"

JJ frowned in thought. "To be honest, I'm not sure," she replied slowly. "Sometimes, I think there's something there, but she's so good at hiding her feelings." She shot Rossi a look. "You obviously think something is there or you wouldn't have pushed Hotch so hard."

"I think they're pretty much perfect for each other," Dave admitted. "Well, we'll find out either way tonight."

During this time, Hotch continued to stare at Emily and raised his hand to get her attention. She saw him and nodded her head before she started to make her way over to their table. He found himself enjoying the sight of her walking slowly towards them, her hips swaying gently, the purple dress hugging her curves.

God, he loves her in purple.

"Hey there," Emily greeted them. She looked at Hotch in surprise when he shot to his feet and started to help her into her chair. He had never done that before and truth be told, the men on her team usually forgot she and JJ were women unless they were needed for bait or to entice a suspect. They treated them like agents, but it was nice to be acknowledged as a woman every now and then. However, it was also weird coming from Hotch. "Thank you," she murmured, giving Hotch a confused look.

Hotch took his seat next to her and smiled at her, disconcerting Emily even more. Her brow furrowed at him. "Hotch?"

He could feel Rossi nudging, encouraging him to take a step forward.

"You look beautiful," Aaron suddenly blurted out to Emily.

She was more confused than ever. Did Hotch just say she looked beautiful? He had never paid her a compliment before, especially about her looks. What was going on? He was staring so intently at her. It wasn't making her uneasy, but it was confusing the heck out of her.

"Uhm, thanks," she murmured. Nervously, she ran her hands down her dress. "I wasn't sure about the color."

"It looks great on you. Pretty much everything looks good on you," he said, his voice full of sincerity.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you," she said. She looked at him with a soft gaze that made him smile. Their eyes locked and both began to smile at each other.

"Hey Princess! Looking hot!" Morgan's voice broke the fragile connection they were beginning to form with each other.

"Why don't we order?" Rossi interject when Hotch threw the other agent a dark look.

Everyone began to open up their menus and after another nudge from Rossi, Hotch forgot his irritation with Morgan and focused again on Emily who was trying to decide on what to order.

"So," Hotch began. "What looks good to you?" In his mind he was thinking that Emily was looking very delectable and wished he could have an Emily entrée.

"Everything because I am starving. Missed lunch today," Emily replied as she looked up from the menu to give him a smile.

Hotch's smile faltered as he remembered the reason why she had missed lunch. After almost dying on that rooftop, Emily, and he as well, had lost their appetites and skipped the offered take out by the local officers. All that fear and guilt he had felt that afternoon came rushing back to him and his mind began to wander down those dark paths he so often found himself on.

"Hey." Emily placed her hand over his to get his attention. Hotch looked into her warm brown eyes that gazed back gently at him. "Don't go there. I'm fine and it wasn't your fault, Hotch."

He marveled that she had read his mind and mood so easily. He turned the hand hers rested on over so that her palm was cradled in his. Gently, he squeezed. "Thank you," he said in a low voice.

She felt a warmth fill her as his fingers closed over hers. She wasn't certain what to make of how Hotch was acting, but she found herself liking it. He seemed so much more open with her, willing to lower down those walls that were constantly around him. For several seconds they simply stared at each other, gazing into the other's eyes.

The waiter came by to take their orders, the spell breaking once more. As they placed their orders, Rossi looked over at Hotch. The younger man caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Everything going okay?" the older man asked.

"She's ordering the filet mignon," Hotch replied with a grin.

"Aside from costing me a pretty penny, is there a reason Emily ordering an expensive cut of beef is making you so happy?" Rossi queried, amusement in his voice.

"She's hungry again. No ill effects from today." Relief is evident in his face. It doesn't erase the guilt, but it alleviates some of it. He hopes she suffers from no ill effects from today. Emily has had too many things happen to her in her short life. She didn't need one more.

"Emily is tough, Aaron. You don't have to worry about her being rattled from today."

His eyes softened as he thought about how resilient Emily really was. "But I do worry, Dave. I think I'll probably worry about her for the rest of my life."

_Oh, the boy has it bad_, Rossi thought as Hotch turned back to the beautiful brunette and began to talk to her in a low voice. The older man watched the couple for a moment before he turned to the blonde who was also watching the dark-haired pair. JJ nudged him.

"I think we're seeing the start of something real good," she murmured.

Dinner was filled with good food, good wine, and much laughter. It wasn't often they all got together to relax, but when they did, the team was reminded again how much of a family they truly were. Conversation flowed as easily as the wine, but more often than not, Hotch and Emily had their heads together, talking in low voices.

"So, how are you doing these days?" Hotch asked her as he picked up his fork to dig into his salmon. "Any more bad days?"

She faltered slightly as she was cutting her steak. A niggling of doubt tickled her brain. Is that what this was about? He just wanted to make sure she was okay and capable of doing her job? Of course, that's what it was always about with Hotch. "Of course, Hotch. I'm fine."

He frowned at how cool her voice sounded. He didn't know what had caused the sudden shift in her behavior but instinctively knew it wasn't something good.

"Emily?"

"Hotch, you don't have to worry about me or my ability to do my job," she said without looking at him, stabbing a piece of broccoli with a little more force than was necessary.

_Concerned about her ability to do her job?_ Hotch frowned. _Where had that come from? _

"So no need to try to butter me up. I said I would promise to tell you when I had a bad day." She was irritated with herself for thinking those gentle words he had offered her earlier actually meant something. Hotch will always just think of her as an agent. She was a fool to believe otherwise.

He wanted to smack himself in the head as he thought back to his words to her on the plane when he had asked her to come to him when everything was getting to be too much for her. He had meant it as a friend and not just her supervisor, but he had told her he was concerned with how it impacted her performance. _Stupid, blind, idiot!_ he berated himself silently. It's a wonder he ever got Haley to marry him considering how much of a mess he makes of things with women.

"Emily," he began. He couldn't have her think that was all she was to him, just another agent. "I'm asking because I worry about you, not as your boss, but as someone who cares very much about you. I want to know about your bad days, your good days, just your days."

She looked up from her plate to stare at him. Usually, Hotch's face was so closed and shuttered, it was hard to figure out what was going on behind those dark eyes. But now, he was letting her get a glimpse inside of him, bringing down some of his guard so she could see that she meant much more to him than just another agent.

He can still see the hesitation in her face, but she no longer has that distant look from a minute before. He offers her a tentative smile which she returns and they begin to eat silently. After a few minutes, she offers up an opening, a benign one that puts them on neutral ground: she asks about Jack.

The tension still lingers around them, but it begins to ease as Hotch tells her about his son's recent activities and soon, the air around them relaxes a bit more. Neither realizes they are being watched closely by Rossi and JJ. They have simply become oblivious to the other people at the table until Garcia asks Emily a direct question. Their little bubble is broken once again and the brunette pair get drawn into the general discussion in the group.

Rossi insists they all order dessert and after putting in their orders, he gives Hotch a pointed look. Now is the time for him to ask Emily to dance and Rossi can see the younger man losing his nerve and possibly backing out. Dave gently kicks his friend underneath the table.

Hotch knows that Rossi had arranged for the band to play a special song for them and he's planned it to happen right after this current song ends. He's starting to have doubts again, but the older man has now progressed to kicking him sharply under the table.

"Would you like to dance?" Hotch suddenly blurts out to Emily, interrupting her in mid-sentence.

Her eyes grow round with surprise and she stares at him in silence for so long Hotch almost begins to regret the question. But then a shy smile crosses her face and she nods her head.

With a heart thumping in relief and excitement, Hotch stands and then helps Emily up. His hand is placed on her back to guide her down to the dance floor. The rest of the team watches them as he leads her to the center of the floor where there are only a few couples.

He pulls her into his arms just as the music stops and she looks up at him a little regretfully. "Looks like we're a little too late," she says as the band seems to pause to discuss what to play next.

"No, we're just in time," he murmurs quietly. "The band is going to play something that I want you to know, Emily, expresses how I feel about you."

Her lips part in surprise and she's looking at him again with wide eyes. Hotch thinks she looks adorable and the urge to kiss her is almost irresistible. However, the band chooses that moment to begin playing so he simply smiles at her and says, "Just listen to the words."

Almost immediately, he realizes something is wrong. The music is a little bit too fast paced and peppy for "Some Enchanted Evening", the song he had decided on should be played after being presented with a list of choices. However, because what the band was playing sounded vaguely familiar, Hotch thought it might just be their version of the song. He can see Emily frowning a bit too as she listens to the music.

What does alarm Hotch is seeing Rossi run towards the band waving his hands frantically and then hearing the singer begin,

_She gets too hungry for dinner at eight,_

_She loves the theater, but never comes late,_

_She wouldn't bother with people she hates,_

_That's why the lady is a tramp!_

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story and my other fics, but work has been insane and I've been fighting a cold. The cold seems to be getting better, but work is still crazy, so I'll apologize ahead of time that I'm going to be a little slow in updating things. Believe me, I want a break to write fic too! I'll try to update when I can, but at least this story is finished. I hope you enjoy. It is a bit more romantic than what I typically do. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Rossi frowned when he heard the first notes of the song being played. Something was wrong, that wasn't "Some Enchanted Evening", but it was familiar. He didn't figure it out until right before the singer started and he was dashing towards the stage, but it was too late. As he ran past the couple to get to the stage, Dave could see Emily's face from the corner of his eye.<p>

It would take a while for him to forget that look: anger, betrayal and devastation.

He knew what she was thinking, that she had been set up in some way to be made a fool of and they were all laughing at her expense. Dave would find some way to make it up to her.

If Hotch didn't kill him first.

Rossi had reached the stage and was yanking the microphone out of the singer's hand. He saw Emily whirl away from Hotch and stalk out of the dining room. The singer was trying to grab the microphone back and he saw two large waiters and the maitre d' heading towards him.

"Federal agent!" Rossi barked out, finding his badge and showing it to everyone. The staff converging on him hesitated and he put as much bluster and bravado as he could in his next words. "Uh, there have been some concerns about improper usage of microphones causing deaths. Just checking this out to see if it's properly connected. Yep, sure looks like it. Carry on. Enjoy your dinner folks." He tossed the microphone towards the flabbergasted singer and he hopped off the stage. He rushed to Hotch's side. "What happened? Where did she go?"

Hotch whirled furiously around to look at Rossi. "What the Hell was that, Dave? 'The Lady is a Tramp?' I told Emily that song represented how I felt about her. She thinks that I think she's a _whore_!"

"It's not that bad, Hotch," Rossi tried to soothe him. "Look, I don't know how they got the songs mixed up, but just explain it to Emily and give her the gift." Rossi fished it out of his pocket and handed it to the younger man. He gave Hotch a push towards the exit. "Go! Explain it to her, she'll understand."

Hotch gave him one more dark look but hurried after Emily. Despite his intense anger at Rossi right now, the other man was right. He had to explain things to Emily right away. He hurried out into the reception area and saw she was just getting her coat from the cloak room. He stepped up behind her so when she turned around, they were face-to-face.

"Leave me alone, Hotch," she hissed out coldly.

"No," he said firmly, using the same tone he would when issuing orders. Her eyes narrowed at him for that. "I need to explain."

"Oh? Explain how you think I'm a tramp?" she sneered out as she tried to side-step him. He blocked her again.

"I don't think you're a tramp."

"Oh really?" she drawled out. "'The band is going to play something that I want you to know, Emily, expresses how I feel about you.' So I just imagined you said that to me?"

"No, no, I said it, but-"

"Has this all been some sick game you came up with Hotch? Are you pissed at me so you just want to humiliate and embarrass me? What is it? Are you upset about Doyle and that you had to lie to everyone about me? Is that it? Is it payback time?" She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she would _not_ let him see them.

"Oh, God, Emily, no," Hotch said in a soft voice. "The band just played the wrong song. That's what happened." He saw her doubtful expression and decided now would be a good time to give her the gift. "Here, I wanted to give this to you later, but you'll see that I'm not making fun of you or angry at you. I care about you, Emily. I want to be with you."

The doubt was still strong in her, but she heard the yearning in his voice and it touched a chord within her because she had felt that way about him, but never allowed herself to think it would be possible. Hesitatingly, she took the gift from him.

It was a small square package, the size indicating it was jewelry. A pretty lavender silk bow was wrapped around it. She carefully untied, it still not certain she wasn't being played the fool and lifted the lid of the box.

Hotch watched her expression eagerly, but he couldn't read her. When Rossi had passed the gift to him earlier that evening, telling Hotch it was a small charm made of onyx in the shape of a cat resembling Sergio. Hotch immediately imagined giving Emily an additional gold bracelet she could wear the charm on and he had visions of filling that charm bracelet for her over the next few decades they would spend with each other.

It sounded like the perfect gift and Hotch had even complimented the other man on the choice. However, neither had actually looked in the box, considering it was already wrapped so nicely. It was then a complete surprise to Hotch when Emily drew her arm back and threw the box at Hotch's chest.

"You bastard! I almost fell for that!" He could hear the hurt and tears in her voice and then realized why as the contents of the box bounced at his feet. An assortment of condoms fell out of the box and scattered all over the floor.

He was definitely killing Dave Rossi.

* * *

><p>Emily stormed out of the restaurant and headed for the SUV she had driven over in early. She got in and gunned the engine and left the parking lot in a squeal of tires and the smell of burning rubber.<p>

She swiped at the tears of embarrassment, shame and sadness that fell down her cheeks. _Stupid! She was so stupid to think she could come back! That they even really cared about her! Were they all in it? Is that how they simply saw her now? As a whore?_

A loud sob came out and her vision began to blur from the tears in her eyes. She had to pull over or risk getting into an accident. She saw a small diner on her right and pulled into the parking lot before she started crying in earnest.

She was a damn fool to think that things would be different, that she had found a family who accepted her for who she was. It almost felt like high school all over again where she would be set up for some humiliating experience. Have the handsome popular boy trick her into thinking he cared when he only wanted an easy lay that he could brag about later to his buddies.

She couldn't believe Hotch was capable of that and in truth there was some niggling doubt in her mind, but the pain was too overwhelming, and he had become so different since Beth. Maybe that was what he was looking for, an easy rebound lay since that relationship hadn't worked out.

Well, it wasn't going to be her. She wasn't going to be used like that.

She flipped down the visor and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. She pulled a Kleenex from her clutch and cleaned up as best she could, but what she needed was a restroom. She got out of the car and went into the diner. She paused in the doorway until a woman in her 50s and dressed in a waitress uniform complete with an apron came up to her.

"Table for one?" she asked Emily. She took in the brunette's coat and cocktail dress and her tear streaked face. She frowned in concern. "Are you okay, dear? Are you hurt?"

Hurt? Yeah, she was hurt. Her heart was broken in two. Her soul was shattered. But it was nothing anyone could fix. Emily smiled wanly at the woman and glanced down at her name tag. "I'm okay, er, Ruby. Uhm, could I use your restroom and maybe have a cup of coffee?" She thought back to the dessert she didn't get at the restaurant. And she had ordered something called Chocolate Decadence. Emily sighed. "And maybe a menu? I have a craving for chocolate cake."

"Then you came to the right place, hon," Ruby said briskly as she led Emily to a booth by one of the plate glass windows that looked out towards the road. "We have the best triple chocolate cake in three states." She sat Emily down and handed her a menu which the brunette waved off.

"That sounds great," the FBI agent said. "Coffee and the cake. The rest room is back over there?" She waved in the direction of hallway she had seen at the other end of the diner.

"That's it," nodded the waitress. The diner only had a few patrons, all men, and they gazed curiously at Emily. The waitress frowned at them. "And if any of these yahoos give you any kind of trouble, hon, just let me know. Me and Harry, my husband who's the cook, can take care of them." She glared at the men who hastily turned their attention back to their food.

Emily gave her a faint smile, a little amused and touched by the woman's protective nature. Little did she know that Emily was more than capable of handling these men. However, she simply nodded her thanks and made her way towards the restroom.

In the clean, small bathroom, Emily looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked even worse in the better lighting. No wonder Ruby had looked so concerned. Instead of repairing her makeup, Emily simply opted to clean her face. Soon, all make-up was off. She applied a light coat of gloss, fixed her hair a little and took a deep breath. Her eyes were still red from crying. A little powder on her nose took down some of the redness there, but at least she no longer looked like the sobbing mess that walked in a few minutes ago.

She straightened her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom and back to the booth. She slipped off her coat and as soon as she sat down, Ruby brought her a large slice of cake and cup of coffee. "Here you go, hon," she said setting both in front of Emily. "Can I get you anything else?" The older woman's eyes took in the bruises on Emily's arms and the concern in her eyes increased.

Emily smiled at her and shook her head. "No, thank you. This looks great." Ruby nodded and turned to another table to fill up their coffee cups.

Emily picked up her fork and began to absently poke at her chocolate cake. She took a small bite, but it tasted like sawdust. She dropped her fork and picked up her coffee cup instead, wondering what she should do now.

* * *

><p>Hotch stared after Emily as she stormed from the restaurant. His head fell down and he looked at the condoms scattered around the floor and the tips of shoes. <em>What the Hell?<em> How did things go so wrong? All he wanted was to love and care for her and now it looked like any hope for that had simply disappeared.

In his mind he could see that look on Emily's face, pain, sadness and betrayal. Not only had any future with Emily been ruined, but whatever relationship they had now was also destroyed.

Hotch's hand curled into a fist. No. He refused to believe that. His head rose and anyone who saw him could not mistake the steely, determination in his eyes. Rossi was right. He has been timid and afraid around women, uncertain and unwilling to go after who he wanted. Had he done so, Emily would have been his a long time ago and he could have avoided the whole Beth fiasco. He still felt bad about how that ended with her putting so much effort forward, but they were never going to work out.

"Aaron!" Rossi called out as he hurried forward. The rest of the team trailed after him, emotions ranging from confusion, concern and anger appeared on their faces. "What happened?"

Hotch whirled on him, his face so dark and thunderous that it made even Dave stop short and take a small step back. Aaron pointed at the condoms at his feet. "What the Hell is this, Dave?"

Rossi glanced down and looked back up into Hotch's face, confusion and astonishment as his expression. "_Those_ were in the box?"

It was clear Rossi was surprised, but the damage had been done. JJ, who was a bit more clued in than the rest stared at the two men angrily. "If you two were playing Emily, I swear to God, I'll tie your penises together in a knot and you'll be joined forever."

The image she painted made all the men, but Hotch winced. The Unit Leader was too concerned about Emily.

"JJ, I don't know where those condoms came from! It was supposed to be a cat charm! I asked Officer Vincent to pick up the package for me," Rossi explained.

"Wait," Garcia interrupted. "Mary Vincent? The blonde with the big rack who's been oogling Hotch the entire time we've been here? Did she know it was a gift for Emily?"

Rossi groaned. "Yes, she did."

"That explains it then. She must have switched out the gift," Morgan replied. "But why are you arranging for gifts from Hotch to Prentiss?"

"Long story," Rossi muttered, realizing that the entire night had basically been a disaster. "Aaron, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened with the song and I didn't know about the gift switch."

"Wait, where is Emily?" Reid asked as he looked around.

"She left," Hotch ground out in a heavy voice. However, a determined fire sparked in his eyes and grew brighter with each word he bit out. "But I'm going to find her, and I'm going to explain to her everything."

"Hotch-," Rossi began but the other man shrugged off his hand and walked out of the restaurant, taking the last remaining vehicle. The older man sighed. "I just wanted to warn him to remember she's armed."

"Uh guys," Reid interjected. "You do realize, they took both cars."

* * *

><p>Hotch wasn't certain where Emily might have headed. He assumed she was going back to the hotel and started in that direction. Doubt began to assail him and he was about to call the field office to locate the bureau-issued SUV when he suddenly saw it in the parking lot of a diner. Sitting by the window, he clearly saw Emily looking forlornly down at the table, a black curl caressing her pale cheek. Quickly, he pulled into the lot and sat there for a moment, staring at her. His heart clutched at the sad, defeated look on her face, knowing he was the cause of it and Aaron swore to himself that even if it took the rest of his life, he would make it up to her.<p>

When he walked into the diner, he was greeted by Ruby who took in his expense dark suit and knew immediately he was likely here for her pretty, but very sad lady customer. She looked at Hotch suspiciously, remembering the bruises she had seen on the young woman's arms. "May I help you?" she inquired with a narrow look.

Hotch only vaguely acknowledged her. "No, I see who I'm looking for." He moved past Ruby who followed him, eyeing his back suspiciously.

Somehow, Emily knew he was there even before she looked up. She didn't know when it happened, but she had started to become in tune with his presence, knowing when he was nearby. However, she stubbornly refused to look at him and instead turned her gaze to look out the large picture window and into the night.

"Emily," Hotch called out softly.

"Go away, Hotch," she said, annoyed that her voice sounded shaky.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've explained and apologized," he said firmly.

"This guy bothering you, hon?" Ruby piped in, still eyeing Hotch sharply.

"What?" Emily looked up in surprise, not realizing Ruby had followed Hotch to her table. She saw the protective look on the woman's face and felt mildly amused. This older woman who could be described only as roly-poly with kind face and rosy cheeks was doing her best impression of a guard dog. Prentiss felt a rush of warmth towards the woman who was facing down intimidating Aaron Hotchner for her. After her crappy night, the brunette was comforted by the kindness of this woman.

"This guy bothering you, sweetie?" Ruby asked again. Her glance fell on the bruises visible on Emily's arms. "If he's giving you trouble, we can toss him out of here right now." She glared at Hotch. "We don't need _his_ kind here at our place." She sniffed disdainfully at Hotch who was taken aback and confused.

Emily had seen Ruby's look at the bruises she had received today from her struggle with the unsub and knew what the older woman was thinking: she was the victim of domestic abuse and Hotch was her abuser. She almost wanted to laugh, but was afraid that would cause her to start sobbing again. While Hotch had not physically hurt her, he had definitely hurt her in other ways.

But Ruby didn't need to know that. At this point, she was looking like she was ready to give a still befuddled Hotch a swift quick in the pants.

"I'm fine," Emily assured her over-protective waitress. She shot Hotch an annoyed look. "I don't think he'll be staying long."

Both Ruby and Hotch frowned at her for different reasons. Ruby nodded her head and with a "I'll be over there" to Emily and a glare aimed at Hotch, she finally moved off to the counter where she could watch the couple, but still give them some privacy.

"May I?" Hotch asked, his head tilted towards the seat opposite Emily.

She sighed. "You've already said you weren't going to leave, so why not?"

Not wanting to give her an opportunity to change her mind, Hotch quickly took off his overcoat and seated himself on the other side of the table. His glance fell onto the chocolate cake that Emily had been randomly poking at with her fork, her red rimmed eyes and the absence of make up on her face. He felt his heart crack a little more knowing she had cried and that he had made her cry.

"Emily," he began, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Before you say anything, I want to let you know, message received loud and clear." A bitter note was mixed in with the pain that was evident in her voice. "You never wanted me at the BAU. It must have really pissed you off that you had to be involved in faking my death. Well, you've got your wish Hotch. As soon as we're back at Quantico, I'll put in for an immediate transfer. I'm sure you'll be glad to see the last of me and I suspect everyone else will be too." She let out a shaky breath, pleased she managed to get through her speech without crying.

Hotch stared at her in shock. His mind tried to process everything she had said. Did she really think he didn't want her around? That the team didn't? And just like that, she was going to walk out of their lives? _Like Hell she will_.

"Listen to me," Hotch said, leaning forward and fixing his intense gaze on her. Her face was tilted down, looking at her cake. "Emily, look at me." He waited until she slowly raised her head. He saw defiance and anger in her eyes and he felt a strange mix of pride and sadness. Proud that Emily was always the strong woman he had come to know and love, but sadness that she felt that need to be that way around him. It was not what he wanted.

"Tonight, was a mess." At her sharp intake of breath, he hastened to add. "It wasn't supposed to go that way. Emily, sweetheart, it was a case of anything that could go wrong did. The band played the wrong song, the gift was switched. I may have been reluctant to have you on the team when you first joined, but you changed my mind very quickly and proved time and time again that you belonged at the BAU and were not only an important, but an integral member of the team. And you also became something else. You became an integral part of _me_. Emily, tonight was about me trying to show you how much you mean to me. How much I care about you."

She looked at him in stunned disbelief, and suspicion. Was Aaron Hotchner really saying he cared about her? That she was important to him? No, it had to be another trick, like the dinner. He couldn't be saying these things to her. He didn't care about her. He couldn't.

"Just stop it," she said in a weary voice. "You feel bad about tonight. You don't have to make things up just to assuage your guilt. Fine. Whatever. Hope you feel better." She started to slide out of the booth when Hotch's hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Emily paused and looked at him with wide eyes.

At the counter, Ruby stopped wiping the counter and stared hard at the couple.

Aaron's brow darkened and his face was set into lines of tension and frustration. "You think I'm saying this because I feel guilty? That this is about making myself feel better about what happened at dinner? Dammit, Emily! Don't you understand? I'm trying to tell you that I've fallen in love with you!"

She felt her breath leave her and her mouth fell open in shock. "But how? Why?" she stuttered.

"How? Why?" Hotch repeated, his voice a mix of disbelief and affection. "Because I think you're incredible. Because I think you're the smartest, bravest, most beautiful woman I've ever met. I don't know exactly when it happened, but it happened, I fell in love with you and I can feel myself falling more in love every minute that passes."

"But..I'm me," she said in a small voice. Good men didn't fall in love with Emily Prentiss. She was too damaged, too smart, too rich, too cold, too beautiful. She's heard every excuse in the book. It couldn't be that this man she admired and cared for so much, and yes, whom she had been in love with for a while, would be in love with her. It just wasn't possible.

Hotch didn't know much of her past experiences with men, but from the little he had heard, it hadn't been good. Add to that mix the damage Doyle had done to her, he knew that his beautiful Emily had many self-doubts, and yes, he now thought of her as "his" Emily and she would forever be that to him. And every single day, for the rest of their lives he would show her just how much she was worth it and how he considered himself a lucky bastard if she was willing to share her life with him.

He was still holding her wrist in his gentle grasp, but he now moved around the table so he could kneel before her. Emily was sitting sideways in the booth, her legs swung out into the aisle, but her head was still bent downwards towards her lap. Hotch placed one hand on her knee and the other under her chin. He gently lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"Listen to me," he said in a low voice as he crouched down before her. "You are all I have ever wanted in a woman, in a partner, in the person I want to share the rest of my life with. I only see the most beautiful person I have ever known. So yes, you are you, and I wouldn't change a single thing about you." He gave her a soft smile and let her see all the love and admiration he had for her written in his eyes and on his face.

She stared at him, still stunned, but he could see the suspicion was completely gone. She remained silent for so long, that Aaron's smile began to fade from his face. Doubt now filled him. She knew how he felt about her, but not once had she said what her feelings were. He licked his lips nervously.

"Emily?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

Like the sun breaking through the clouds, her smile suddenly brightened up the room and she reached out to stroke his cheek.

"_Aaron…"_

The use of his given name and the way she said it gave him the answer he needed. Hotch's grin was back in full force and he stood up, bringing Emily to her feet as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her off the ground as he hugged her to him, his face buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her delicious scent.

"_Emily!_ My Emily," he murmured into her soft skin.

Her soft laugh tickled his ear and he heard her say softly, "I've been in love with you for so long."

He closed her eyes, finally hearing the words he didn't know he had been longing to hear from her. She loved him. His Emily loved him. For the first time in years, Hotch felt a sense of peace settle over him. Having her in his arms right now, hearing her say she loved him, Hotch knew that finally, finally things were right in his world.

Slowly, he set her down on her feet. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand threaded through his short, dark hair and she smiled up at him, her eyes shining brightly with her love for him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"So, tonight, the dinner, pretty much a disaster?" she asked, now able to look back at the events with her typical good-humor.

Hotch groaned. "You have no idea. It was all Rossi's idea."

"Rossi?"

Hotch nodded reluctantly. "He, rightfully, pushed me into letting you know how I felt tonight before I chickened out."

"Aaron Hotchner, chicken out of something?" Emily teased.

"Come on, have you seen me around women?"

"Well, Beth seemed pleased." There was just the slightest note of jealousy in her voice that made Hotch raise his eyebrow at her. "OK, I admit, I may have been a little jealous of her." She pouted at him. "Oh, come on, I just admitted I've been in love with you for a while. Of course I was jealous of her being with you."

He thought her pout was adorable and his grin only widened. She frowned slightly at him, but he only chuckled and pressed his forehead gently to hers. "You have nothing to be jealous about. There is and only can be one woman for me. You. Emily Rose Prentiss."

She smiled softly at him and they did the only thing that they could do. Like two magnets, they moved towards each other, pulled by a force greater than either of them. The kiss was sweet, almost reverent. It was pure and fully expressed what they felt for the each other and all their hopes for the future they would build together.

Slowly they pulled back and Hotch looked down into Emily's lovely, flushed face. Her long lashes fluttered and she stared up at him with starry eyes.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"Wow," he agreed.

"More coffee?"

The couple blinked and turned their heads to look at Ruby who stood there holding a full coffee pot and staring uncertainly at Hotch.

Emily blushed, embarrassed that she had just had a very PDA with Hotch. She moved closer to Hotch, putting her head on his shoulder to hide her red face. Hotch grinned at her reaction, tough, ex-super spy Emily Prentiss blushing like a school girl. He held her a little tighter to him.

"Actually, yes, some more coffee would be nice." He glanced at the table and the mess Emily had made of the piece of cake she had ordered earlier. "And maybe two more pieces of cake."

Ruby looked at what Emily had done to the cake and winced. She nodded, refilling the two coffee cups and whisking away the plate with the smashed cake. "I'll bring two new pieces."

"Oh boy, this night just went wrong in all sorts of ways," Emily muttered into Hotch's shirt front.

"But the most important part went right," Hotch murmured into her hair.

Emily tilted her head up to look at him and she smiled. She leaned up to place a small kiss on his lips. "It went very right."

He pulled her closer to kiss her again, this time a kiss filled with the promise of the passion he would be showing her later. Breathlessly, they broke apart and Emily laughed a little.

"We're doing it again," she said in a shy voice seeing the few patrons and Ruby blatantly staring at them.

"Oh, and I intend to do it with you as often as possible," he growled, causing her to blush again and shiver in anticipation. He chuckled but his laugh died off when he saw something at the other end of the diner. An idea suddenly hit him as a way to make up for some of the disasters that evening. He kissed Emily's nose. "Wait one second."

Emily watched him in surprise as he hurried off towards the opposite end of the diner. She saw Hotch stop in front of an old-fashioned jukebox and look at the listings. He fished out some coins from his pocket and plugged them into the machine. He selected a song and then made his way back to her, a smile on his face. Music began to play. He held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Here?" she asked. She looked around and there was a small spot near their booth.

"They played the wrong song for us tonight, but as fate would have it, they have the right song on the jukebox. Dance with me, Emily."

She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms as Frank Sinatra began to sing,

_Some enchanted evening  
><em>_You may see a stranger  
><em>_Across a crowded room  
>And somehow you know,<br>__You know even then,  
><em>_That somewhere you'll see her  
><em>_Again and Again!_

"I think I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you all those years ago when I was working for your mother," he whispered to her as he held her close to him, once again inhaling her scent. "I've never forgotten you."

_Some enchanted evening,  
><em>_Someone may be laughin'  
><em>_You may hear her laughin'  
><em>_Across a crowded room  
><em>_And night after night,  
><em>_As strange as it seems  
><em>_The sound of her laughter  
><em>_Will sing in our dreams._

"I denied it so for so long. Buried my feelings, but it was always there. It's why I always kept you so close, but yet at arms length. It wasn't because I didn't trust you, it's because I was terrified something would happen to you and I would lose you, but I was still trying to deny my feelings. When Doyle happened…" Hotch swallowed hard, and Emily pulled him closer to her and made a soothing noise. "I was scared, Emily. And I was scared again today on that rooftop. Doyle-, Doyle, I knew you were still alive and I knew one way or another I was going to bring you home. But today…" He held her tight to him.

_Who can explain it?  
><em>_Who can tell you why?  
><em>_Fools give you reasons  
><em>_Wise men never try._

"Hey," she said softly into his ear. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

_Some enchanted evening  
><em>_When you find your true love,  
><em>_When you feel her call you  
><em>_Across a crowded room,  
><em>_Then fly to her side,  
><em>_And make her your own  
><em>_Or all through your life you  
><em>_May dream all alone._

"This is it for me, Emily," Hotch whispered into her ear, the emotions of tonight finally catching up with him and making themselves evident in his voice. "You're it for me. I won't ever love another woman."

"And I have never loved, nor will I ever love another man, Aaron."

* * *

><p>"I told you they weren't coming back for us," Reid said from the crowded back seat of the cab the rest of the BAU team had crammed themselves into.<p>

"We heard you the first time, Spence," JJ snapped as she was squised further by Morgan into the small corner she was shoved into by the left back seat door.

"So, all this was just a chance for Hotch to let Prentiss know how he feels about her?" Morgan said as he leaned forward towards the front seat where Rossi was comfortably seated on the passenger side. "What was with that song? 'The Lady is a Tramp'? Really?" He glared angrily at the older profiler.

"It was a mistake," Rossi said in an exasperated tone. "They were supposed to play a different song. Neither Aaron nor I would have every chosen that song for Emily!"

"If you listen to the lyrics, the song is actually complimentary of the so-called tramp. All the examples they use to show her allegedly loose morals actually are indicative of a conscientious and admirable woman," Reid chimed in.

"Reid, all Emily heard was the word 'tramp'," Garcia explained. "It's all any woman would hear. And we'd better find them before Em shoots Hotch."

"Do we even know if they're going back to the hotel?" JJ asked.

"It's a starting point. We can always get the local office to track the vehicles. Whoa, wait, pull into that parking lot," Rossi said as he peered out the car window. He had spotted the two SUVs parked by a diner. The cab pulled into the lot and they saw the brunette couple through the large diner windows. They were in each other's arms, Emily's head resting on Hotch's shoulder, his cheek pressed against her hair as they slowly swayed together. The rest of the team could see even from the parking lot that Hotch and Emily were dancing.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about Emily shooting him," JJ said, a grin on her face. "Looks like he was able to explain everything."

"Yeah," Rossi said quietly, a small smile on his mouth. "Looks like my plan worked out afterall. Come on, let's head back to the hotel." He cast one more look at the couple who was still gently swaying together, oblivious to anyone or anything besides each other. It looked like his Fairy Godfather work was done and Aaron had gotten his princess.

_Once you have found her,  
><em>_Never let her go.  
><em>_Once you have found her,  
><em>_Never let her go!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: My personal wish for Paget's exit story would be that Hotch finally wakes up and realizes he loves Emily, but they can't both be in the BAU and have a relationship so she transfers out or gets her own team and next season we hear the occasional reference to her like Hotch saying stuff like, "Emily and I spent the weekend at the beach." That type of thing. But this is Erica Messer running things and she's made such a mess of this season I'm keeping my expectations low. Something like this story though, it could lead to that type of exit storyline.**


End file.
